Frenzy Fable
by The Helpless Romantic
Summary: I decided Frenzy deserved his time in the limelight. In this story he is an Autobot, who bonds with a human named James Heartwood. Together the two take on Decepticons, high school, and the government
1. Music Mishap and a Perplexing Purchase

**Frenzy Fable**

**Music Mishap and a Perplexing Purchase **

I was riding down my street on a Saturday afternoon like any other. It was a beautiful day in Florida, and like usual I was on my bike. As I peddled the familiar streets of my neighborhood, the headphones in my ears played _Clocks _by Coldplay. I turned onto the sidewalk, and as I did so my bike hit the curb. That force knocked my old CD player out of my pocket and it crashed on the pavement.

I know, I know. Who has a CD player anymore? Well let me tell you, looking back at how significant that one moment was and what it has lead to now, I am glad my father never gave me an i-pod.

"Aw man." I said picking up the shattered pieces of one of my oldest possessions. Thank whatever religious deity you prefer that the CD was somehow unscathed! Seeing nothing else for it, I scooped up the broken pieces and CD and put them in my pocket.

As I continued my ride some strange miracle occurred, and I came across an old house having a yard sale. The picking there were already slim, but you never know what you might find in some old guy's junk, so I barked my bike had a look around.

I shifted through a couple of old magazines and comic books on a table when I felt my foot hit something. Looking down I saw a beaten up boom box sitting right underneath the table. I picked it up and pushed a few of the buttons to make sure they didn't stick.

"Excuse me sir," I said to the old man sitting in a lawn chair, "how much for the boom box?"

"Eh, what?" he asked.

I showed him the item in question. "How much?" I asked again.

"Bah, I don't have no dang music box." He replied. "Better were the days when we grooved to the sounds of records. Got dang kids with their new flibbin' techno do' hickies! What would I need one for?"

"So…I can take this then?" I asked holding the boom box aloft.

"What—no, not for free. If it's in the yard, it's for sale. 20 bucks."

"I'll give you 15."

"18. I got to make a living you know."

"Deal." I said giving the old man half of what I had in my wallet.

I put the boom box in the basket in from of my bike and began the ride home, chuckling to myself at my good fortune. So content was I in this wave of karma that I didn't notice the ever so quiet mumbling that came from the music playing machine.


	2. Sinister Song and Disturbing Discoveries

**Frenzy Fable**

**Sinister Songs and Disturbing Discoveries**

"Pop, I'm home." I called as I closed the door to our small apartment building, newest purchase under my arms. Hearing no reply I walked into our bathroom sized kitchen. As I expected there was a note on the door written in blue pen.

James,

Had to go back to work, be back 2nite

Love Pop

"Yep, that figures." I sighed. It wasn't that I was upset with my pop (that's what I always call him). He had a pretty important job. Chatter specialist at NASA. Which pretty much meant that while other people were flying through space or designing rocket propulsion systems, pops was sitting at a desk listening to a bunch of static that satellites were picking up.

Of course, his busy job meant that I had a lot of free time to myself. Which I respectively listening to any kind of music I could and drinking cream soda.

I grabbed a can of it from the fridge before retiring to my small room. Most of it was taken up by an entire wall of CD's. In case it's not obvious by now: I love music. Any kind of music, because there's always some kind of song in any genre I like.

Pinned between two other walls was a hammock where I slept. Pop kept trying to get me a bed, but I always refused. I put the old boom box on the ground and looked for its cord. To my surprise I found none.

"Huh. Well it's got to take batteries then or something." I looked over from top to bottom and found no space for batteries. Going out on a limb I simply pushed the on button.

The blue light on the screen turned on and flashed: "ORIG CODE". Then a high pitched sound filled the room. It was worse than a jackknife scrapped across a blackboard, worse than a cat going through a blender, worse than…than…Brittney Spear's latest album!

One hand clutching my ear that was currently being raped, I hit the stop button. Immediately the awful noise stopped. "Good God, what was that? Justin Beiber?" I asked.

I hit the eject button to see what kind of disk could make such an ungodly sound. I nthe deck was an unmarked silver CD. I looked it over carefully.

"No, scratches, no fingerprints," I noted, "It looks brand new. Guess the old man just had a terrible sense of music." I put the CD on my small desk and riffled through my own massive music selection.

"Ah, Journey, classic." I put it in the boom box and listened to the first chords of _Don't Stop Believing_. Cream soda in hand I situated myself in my hammock and closed my eyes.

~~~~~~~

When I woke up the first thing I realized was that the music had stopped. I looked out the tiny window and saw it was night. I got out of my hammock and sleepily attempted to find the boom box. After a few moments it was clear that the device was not there.

"What the heck? It was right there! Maybe pops came home and took it." As I began to leave my room I passed my desk. The weird CD was gone too.

"Pops, you home?" I called as I closed the door to my room. A few moments of silence gave me the answer I needed.

I began looking around the apartment when I saw that the front door was opened just a sliver.

The night air was cool and calm. The parking lot of the complex lit dimly by streetlights. There were no people outside, no birds calling, no bugs buzzing, no camels cameling (yeah you laugh now, just wait). All was quiet…except for one thing.

I heard it as soon as I was outside, a high pitched shrilling. I recognized it instantly as that weird music from the CD, only this version wasn't unbearable to the human ears and its tune went up and down sporadically.

"Hey, who stole that CD?" I called into the empty lot. No reply. "I'm warning you, I know karate! And, like, several other big words!"

Still no answer came and the trilling sound continued. I scanned the lot looking for the source of the sound. I followed the sound to the other side of the building, to where the small pool was.

Next to the pool gate was one of those small sheds that held the power source of the whole complex. Something had opened the shed. I stood staring at its back.

It was a machine of some kind, a robot. It was built sort of like a human, with two skinny, silver legs, but four arms. The two bigger ones were pulling apart the components of the electrical box. The two smaller ones were tugging and reattaching wires and circuit boards. All the while the robot made a kind of electrical trilling and clicking sound that seemed to be its voice.

_Ooohatakitabireynana-click-click _

I gasped, too loudly it seemed, because the metal man stopped its talking and froze in place. Mouth agape I watched as its head turned 180 degrees to look me in the eyes while the rest of its body didn't move.

_Click-click-scrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee _it cried. The rest of its motor skills seemed to kick in then because its mechanical limbs twitched and its body turned around.

I screamed and took off running in the opposite direction. I could hear the sound of metal clinking behind me, but I wasn't stopping. Suddenly the sound stopped. I felt something whiz over my head, and the robot landed perfectly in from of my path.

The suddenness with which I stopped myself caused me to slip and land on my back. I looked up as the creature walked slowly towards me.

_Brikytiahieemanoo-click _It stopped right at me legs and gazed at me with its four eyes for a moment. Then I watched as its body shifted, its limbs retracted and its physique morphed, sounding like pieces of metal grinding. Soon all that stood before me…was the boom box I had bought earlier that day.

After overcoming the initial shock that I wasn't dead, I got up; starring at the boom box like it would jump up and gut me at any moment. Slowly I walked around it, and walking backwards I moved towards the lot. When I was a few feet away, the boom box made more clicking sounds.

Dozens of tiny silver legs sprouted from the bottom. Moving in a circle the legs turned the machine around so that the front faced me. The legs disappeared and from the top two familiar eye stalks poked out and starred at me with blue lights.

We stood staring at each other for a while. But let me tell you that a staring contest with what should be an inanimate object gets tiring very quickly.

I let my guard down. "Are…you going to kill me?"

The blue eyes still stared. _No._ it said very quickly with a slight annoyance.

"Okay," I said, "then please, leave me alone."

The eyes went out and shifted back into the rest of the boom box. I thought I was safe after that, but then the screen flashed "TRAK 1" in blue lights and the loudest part of _Any Way You Want It _blared from the speakers.

I groaned. "Tempting me with Journey," I said, "that's just low."

The song didn't stop, and soon I saw indoor lights coming on from other apartments. "Okay fine." I said and approached the boom box. The music stopped the second I picked it up.

I walked back to my apartment with some kind of advanced mechanical humanoid in my possession. "Definitely not worth 18 bucks."


	3. A frenzied Friend

**Frenzy Fable**

**A Frenzied Friend **

I woke to the sound of clicks and beeps. I turned my head towards the window, the sun was out, and it was morning.

"Man that was one weirdly vivid dream." I said, getting out of my hammock. I looked at my desk. "Crap."

The robot from the night before, the undeniably **real **robot was sitting at my desk and was on my computer.

_Click-dream, _it said without looking at me. Then it made a kind of coughing sound that could have been laughter.

"Uh, robot," I began.

_Sitareeroo, Frenzy. _It clicked.

"Frenzy? That's your name?" I asked

_Yes_, it replied quickly.

"Okay, Frenzy, uh you're not going to turn my computer into a robot, are you?"

Frenzy clicked and typed something in the computer with master speed, then turned and looked at me. _No kapitpteway James Heartwood. _It said in with an accent.

"H-how do you know my name?"

He pointed at the screen. _Facebook-click _

I looked at the screen. "Hey that's my Facebook page. How'd you get in?" I asked.

_Password click-click MU5IC MAN. _He replied

"Yeah, yeah," I said checking my page. "You didn't mess with anything did you?"

_Scanned. _Frenzy said.

"Scanned?" I asked, "Why?"

_Kelbiatekya, computer outdated. Frenzy be better. _He stood tall and his body began to click and change again. Soon a brand new silver laptop lay where Frenzy had been.

I bent down and touched the top of the closed laptop gently. I jumped back as Frenzy turned back into a man-bot as fast as I could blink.

_Ta-da! _He clicked

"Wow! So you can turn into anything you want?" Frenzy clicked and nodded his head. "Man the Japanese must have spent a pretty penny on you." I said.

_Click-click Cybertronian_, he corrected.

Before I could ask him what he meant, I heard movement outside my room. "James, you up yet? It's already ten o'clock."

Crap, pops. "Uh, yeah pops I'm up." I called, and then addressed Frenzy. "Okay, we can't let my dad see you. He, sort of, works for the government."

A knock came. "James, who are you talking to?"

"Noone! Frenzy hide!" I whispered.

He trilled frantically and scurried around the room looking for a place to hide. He picked up a shirt from the layer of clothes that covered the floor, and covered his head with it.

"No, I mean turn into something!" I said annoyed.

_Ooooooooooh, _he clicked.

I opened the door, pops was right there. I came out and closed the door before he could see inside.

Malcolm Heartwood was shorter than his son. He was a jolly kind of pudgy, with short black hair and the beginning of a beard on his chin. "Is there someone in there?" he asked me.

I laughed, "Ha, ha, yeah pop, you caught me. I…had a bunch of girls over, you know…making out…" he looked at me, not amused, "with tongues…"

"Uh huh," he grunted and pushed me away. He opened the door widely, I looked over his shoulder.

In the center of my room we both saw…a toaster. We both stared at it for a few seconds, before two pieces of toast popped up. My pop looked at me questionably. "I wanted toast?" I shrugged.

"Well there's more in the kitchen." He said walking away.

I watched the toaster grow four blue eyes, before giving them an annoyed look.

_Click-click _

I went to go join my pop in the kitchen.

"Find anything last night?" I asked him pouring myself some chocolate milk.

He fiddled with a large radio/recorder on the table. "Maybe, earlier yesterday morning we picked this up." He pushed a button on the machine. For a while there was nothing but static, then a very faint whistling came through.

"At first we thought it was nothing, but last night we got his signal." He pushed another button and I heard the familiar trilling and shrieking of Frenzy's CD.

"I honestly can't explain it." Pops continued while I tried no to look too shocked. "James, this could very well be and extra-terrestrial message!"

"Aliens?" I asked. After last night, it didn't seem too illogical.

"Maybe, maybe. I'm going back to the lab to analyze it." He said rounding up some papers and the radio. "You need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I got plenty of cream soda." I said, actually anxious for him to leave.

"All right then, don't forget you have school tomorrow." He said moving to the door.

"Got it pops." I called before he closed the door behind him.

I waited till I heard the car drive off, then I made quickly for my room. Anxious to know more about my mechanical house guest.


	4. A Startiling Series of Events

**Frenzy Fable**

**A Startling Sequence of Events**

Frenzy was standing on my desk, looking through my music collection.

"Okay, first of all: a toaster?" I yelled, he looked at me with four blue eyes blinking. "What would I be doing with a toaster in my room?"

He jumped off my desk and stuck a few CD's in the compartments on his chest.

"Secondly," I began a little quieter, "are you…an alien?"

Frenzy looked at me quietly, then motioned with on of his extra hands for me to sit down. I did so reluctantly and listened to his garbled story.

_Frenzy is Autobot, click-click. Race from beyond you solar system, Cybertronian. Click- came to find Allspark, source of life. _

"Whoa, it's like a bad Sci-Fi movie." I commented. "So you're not here to, I don't know, destroy us all?"

_Autobots no, click-click, Decepticons yes. _

I groaned, "Delightful. So what about that weird sound you keep making? The one from the CD. NASA picked it up!"

Frenzy poked at his chest with one of his larger hands. The disk in question came out, he held it up.

_Origin code, _he said, _Frenzy use it to find Allspark. Must connect to system. Click-click. _

"Oh, great then you can use your thingy on my computer," I said, "find your spark and get outta here!"

_Click- tried already, _Frenzy said returning the Origin Code to his chest, _computer not strong enough. Need big system. _Then he looked at me with big blue eyes while a sad violin song came from his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Frenzy." I said standing, "I bought a boom box, not an alien robot! You got your problems, I got mine."

_Like? _

"Like, uh, school." I said, "I got a calculus test tomorrow and instead of studying for it, I've been talking to an alien!" He eyed me again. "Look, your welcome to use my computer to find your spark thing, but don't ask me to get involved in extra-terrestrial affairs."

Frenzy looked down for a moment, and with a series of whirs he transformed back into the boom box I'd gotten yesterday. The CD player began to play _All By Myself_.

"Ah come on Frenzy," I begged, "don't be like that." But the song played continuously all day, no matter what I did or said, or how many other songs I tempted him with.

When I went to bed that night, the song still played.

_All by myself, _

_Don't wanna be, _

_All by myself... _


	5. A Disturbingly Differnt Day of School

**Frenzy Fable**

**A Different Day of School**

Monday morning reared its ugly head, unsurprisingly pops had spent the night in his lab and still wasn't home. I went through the motions of preparing for a school day. Wake up, fall asleep, wake up again, get breakfast, get dressed, and brush my teeth.

It wasn't until I was packing things into my backpack that I noticed Frenzy watching me. He was still a boom box, but his eyes were out and watching me.

_Where are you going? _He asked.

"Oh so you're taking to me again?" I asked, "I'm going to school, like I told you last night."

_Can I come? Click- I'm tired of being stuck in this room. _

"Hey, you can leave anytime you want." I said, "But I can't go to school with a robot following me around. Even a boom box would look weird."

Frenzy changed into a four foot humanoid and walked over to my pack. He poked and prodded it with his four hands.

_I can stay in here _he said.

"Yeah, uh, no offense Frenzy but I'm not comfortable having an alien in my backpack."

_Come on, click-click. Anyone who looks inside will only see a laptop. Please! Click. _He pleaded.

"I don't know…"

_I'll help you with your calculus test. _He offered.

"How?" I asked interested.

Frenzy reached into a compartment that appeared on the side of his head. He pulled out what looked like a small silver earpiece.

_Put this in you ear click-click and I can speak directly to you. I'll give you the answers to the test _

I reached for the earpiece, but stopped. "Isn't that cheating?" I asked.

_Oh well, if you don't want it…_ Frenzy said turning around.

"No, no, I want it." I reached for the earpiece again.

Frenzy jerked his arm back. _Click-click, and I can come with you? _

I groaned, "Fine, deal." I said.

_Deal, Frenzy said and dropped the earpiece in my hand. _

"But this is a one day only thing." I said putting it in my ear. Frenzy pretended not to hear and turned into a silver laptop.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I asked picking up the computer. It made a few clicking sounds that I took to be a _yes I got it already, _and put in my backpack_. _

I rode my bike to school, as I did every morning, fretting about the advanced life form I was carrying. My anxiety didn't lesson when I racked my bike in front of Hennery J. High School and moved through the crowds of students.

_Why are there so many adolescent humans here? _I heard Frenzy's voice clicking in my ear.

"Its school, we're here to learn." I said softly, trying not to look like I was taking to myself.

"Yo, bro!" I heard someone call across the yard. My best friend Tom was chilling on the front stairs of the building. Yes I know no one uses the word "chilling" anymore, but that's about the only thing Tom did do.

"Okay, Frenzy, stay still and quiet." I said walking toward my blonde friend. A response came as clicking sounds. "Was' up, Tom?" I asked once I'd reached the stairs.

"Just the regular biz. Oh and I heard big news on Facebook."

"Oh yeah?" I haven't had a chance to gone on since, uh, never mind. What's the news?"

"The new girl is single." Tom replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Whaaaa?" Annabel Lee had moved to town only a few weeks ago. The first time she walked into my calc. class I thought I was going to faint from exposure of pure hotness. And now I knew she was available.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" I cried.

"Yeah, well good luck with that bro." Tom said blandly, "I'd be more worried about the test we got today."

I laughed heartily. "Fortunately for me, I have a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon you say?" Tom rose, interested now. "You find the answer sheet or something?"

The bell rand and the entire student body made for the stairs. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." I called being swept away in the crowd.

_Who's this "new girl"? _I heard in my ear. I ignored it.

English, History, and Biology came and went quickly. Only a few times did I need to get inside my bag. When I did the laptop would click softly and I would hear whining in my ear.

_Can I come out now? It's really cramped in here. Who's the old guy who keeps talking? Can I come out now? How long has this sandwich been in here? _

I had to ignore all of these complaints. I couldn't answer in the middle of class. I was relived when lunch finally came, because I could talk to someone else besides an annoying robot.

I sat down at my regular table with an unidentifiable school lunch and a can of cream soda. Tom came a little later. "Dude, opportunity at three o'clock." He said whispering.

I looked and sure enough the beautiful Annabel was wandering around the lunch room no to far away, searching for an empty table. "Hey Annabel," I called trying to make my voice sound manly, "there's a seat open here."

"Cool the voice Barry Manilow." Tom whispered before she sat down across from me.

"Thanks guys," the sweetest of voices said, "this place fills up pretty quickly."

_Is this New Girl? _I heard in my ear.

"Yes." I said in an almost angry tone, Annabel and tom looked at me. "Uh, I mean, yes it does."

"…Yeah." Annabel said awkwardly. Note to self: kill Frenzy later. "So did you guys study for that test today?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Before I could say anything, Tom intervened. "Oh, you don't got to worry about this guy," he said nodding toward me, "he's got a secret weapon."

"Really, James?" she asked interested, "and what would that be?"

"Uh…"

_A tutor. _I heard.

"I have a tutor." I mimicked.

"Well I guess you're one of the lucky ones." Annabel said sadly, "I've always sucked at calculus."

_I could help you study. _

"I could always help you study." Tom began to chuckle, but a kick in the knee remedied that.

Annabel didn't seem to notice it. "Really, that would be a major help thanks. I'll have to schedule something with you later."

Note to self: hug Frenzy. "Y-yeah sure that'd be fine." I stumbled.

A loud noise filled the air of the lunchroom. At first I thought it was the bell, except that it wasn't loud enough and far too painful to hear. That's when I realized it was familiar to me.

"Yo, bro what's up with your backpack?" Tom asked

"Is that some kind of ring-tone? No offense, but it's really bad." Annabel said with a look of minor disgust on her face.

It was Frenzy's CD. Ok I'm back to killing him again.

_James, we need to leave. _I heard in my ear. He sounded urgent and almost fearful.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's my cell-phone," I said getting up and punching my backpack like that would stop the noise. "I better go turn it off before a teacher hears, see you guys later."

I clutched the pack close to my chest, trying to muffle out the sound. I left the cafeteria with more than a few eyes following me and went out to the front of the school. It was still the middle of the day, so no one was there.

I felt Frenzy kicking and scratching inside the pack, so I set it on the ground and un-zipped it. He immediately jumped out of it in his humanoid form and began scanning the surrounding area, nervously clicking.

"Thanks for making me look like an idiot back there!" I screamed at him.

Frenzy didn't look at me. He was watching the road that past the school. _Unless you want to look like a dead idiot, click-click, I suggest we get out of here. _

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

Frenzy pointed with tow of his arms to the road, where a police suad car was slowing coming.

"What? It's just a police car." I said. Then I saw the words on its side.

_To enslave _

_And destroy _

_Barricade, click-click._


	6. A Fight and Fearful Fleeing

**Frenzy Fable **

**A Fight and Fearful Fleeing**

The school yard was cleared of students and teachers, all of them inside for class. The odd police cruiser was making a slow drive up to the school. Frenzy transformed into a bot and started shoving me toward the bike rack.

_Come on, come on, Click, he hasn't seen us yet. _

"I can't just leave school!" I argued but let myself be pushed. "What about the calc. test?"

_Click-click, Barricade picked up on the Origin Code, click, if he finds us you are going to have more things to worry about than a test, click. _

I pulled out my bike and Frenzy situated himself on the front of the handle bars. I looked back and saw the cruiser getting closer. I could see the silhouette of a man in the driver seat.

"Wait so the cop is an alien robot like you?" I asked.

Frenzy didn't seem to heat me. He was busy poking at my bike from where he sat. _Where are the rockets on this thing? _

"Dude, it's a bike there are no rockets."

_Click, really? _We both looked back and heard the cruiser's siren go on. The silhouette didn't move. _Then you better just peddle…fast, click. _

I did. I peddled like my life depended on it, turning the corner from the school and heading into the nicer suburbs of town. Now while I am certainly a picture of model fitness and health, it was becoming obvious that I could not outride a police cruiser. It was gaining fast, pulling up to the road across from the sidewalk I was riding on.

"F-Frenzy," I panted, "I don't suppose the-there's anything you could do right-bout now?"

There was an annoying click sound. _Oh, of course! _His arm joints began to whir. _No rockets, click, you got to be kidding. _

His arm closest to the road turned into a machine gun. His entire upper torso pivoted backwards so he was facing the cruiser. He fired several shots into the hood and the front window. The silhouette was knocked forward. The cruiser floored it and passed me, then swerved into the sidewalk. I tried to brake, but was just a little too late and ran head first into the car. Frenzy was launched from the front of the bike and over the other side of the cruiser.

I groaned as I stood up, feeling my forehead. It hurt but there was no blood. The police car was in the middle of the sidewalk, having run right into a signpost that now lay dented on the grass. I looked through the window and saw what looked like a cop sitting in the driver's seat. It faced forward and didn't move or speak. I noticed a bullet hole in his chest.

"Frenzy." I said suddenly remembering the little guy. I ran over to the other side of the car. "Frenzy, are you okay?"

I could see his lower limbs sticking out from under of car. I could see a few sparks coming from underneath. "Oh my god Frenzy!" I knelt down, grabbing his legs and pulling. What I pulled out was a very annoyed looking bot.

_Click, what are you doing? _

"Oh, I thought…never mind. What are _you _doing?"

_Making sure he'll be slowed down when he wakes up. Click-click, in the meantime we should get outta here. _No sooner had he said this than the car engine spurted to life. The siren went on and the back wheels started to spin, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

_We need to get out of here, click. Into a less populated area. _

"I know a place," I said, "There's a shortcut over here." I pointed toward a small topiary wall. Past that I knew was a dirt field and a small power station.

We took off running, leaving the sound of sirens and burning rubber behind.


	7. Robot Rumble: Besting Barricade

**Frenzy Fable **

**Robot Rumble 1: Besting Barricade **

"Is he following us?" I asked once we reached the dirt field. We were surrounded on all sides by trees except for where the power plant's metal gate met with the public road. Frenzy didn't answer me, instead he raised both his arms which proceeded to become machine guns and pointed them at the gate. I could just make out the sound of sirens.

Frenzy was unmoving, his four eyes unblinking. "You know I can't help but feel kinda…helpless. I mean you got freaking machine guns for crying out loud! All I have is good looks."

Frenzy clicked at saw an old piece of pipe on the ground. He kicked it towards me, and I picked it up. "Gee thanks."

The police cruiser crashed through the metal gate and I heard Frenzy's guns click. The sirens silenced and the cruiser stopped several yards away from us. _Click-click, you don't have to be here for this. Barricade is after the Origin Code. Go hide somewhere, click. _

"Are you crazy, you don't think I'm going to let you take all the glory do you?" I asked calmly not looking away from the cruiser.

Then the car shifted. I had seen Frenzy transform many times, but this was something different. The doors eased away, the hood disappeared, all with an odd electrical swishing. What stood before us now was truly a giant alien robot, Barricade.

"So I'll just wait over there then?" I said pointing off with the pipe and started walking off. I was stopped by a spiked wheel that embedded itself in the ground in front of me. It was connected by a chain back into Barricade's hand. With an effortless tug the spiked wheel returned to him.

"Guess I'm sticking here then." I said trying my best to look tough with a pipe against a thousand pound alien robot. "Any plans then?"

_Click-click, don't die. _Frenzy fired at Barricade, and the fight began.

A few of Frenzy's bullets found their way into Barricade's softer anatomy, but he shock them off quickly and threw his spiked wheel again. Frenzy jumped to avoid it, and it stuck into the dirt again. Frenzy began running up the chain that connected the wheel, firing at Barricade all the while.

"Awwwseome!"

Barricade didn't let Frenzy get too far at him before retracting his hand. The spikes scraped Frenzy's side and he went down. Barricade laughed and went up to him ready to end it with one punch. He looked down when the felt me hammering into his leg with my pipe.

He laughed, barley looking at me. "Weak human, you can do no damage to me!"

But I didn't stop hitting him. Then I noticed a hole with wires sticking out of it in his leg, made from one of Frenzy's bullets. I rammed the pipe into it like a spear, resulting in a large surge of electricity, flinging me backwards. I hit a box on the outside of the power plant hard, the force driving me to the ground.

Barricade growled and approached me. His hand began to spin like a buzz-saw. "Annoying insect." He brought his hand up. I heard Frenzy fire his gun again, aiming not for Barricade, but for the wires above his head. The bullets split the wires and they connected with Barricade's shoulders.

I covered my eyes from the sparking, and my ears from the shrieking. There was a loud thud. When I opened my eyes Barricade was lying at my feet. I saw Frenzy limping over to me holding his side.

"Is he dead?" I asked nudging his head with my foot.

_Dweoutdskkkkk, stunned only, click, _Frenzy garbled out.

"Frenzy, are you ok? You're speaking weird again." I approached him and saw the scar on his chest. It wasn't deep, but I could see wires and mechanics, and there was an odd green liquid seeping out. "You're hurt. Is there something I can do?"

_Need to falskdjr the others. Click-click, warn them about ewivaienssss. _He fell to his knees.

"Frenzy? Frenzy!" I said running over to him and putting a hand on his mechanical shoulder. Once I did so, he began changing. Soon a dented boom box lay in front of me. It began to play _Home _by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. I picked it up carefully and began the long walk home.

"I gotcha Frenzy, don't worry. I'll get you home."


End file.
